Bridging the gap between science and practice has been identified as an area of major emphasis for NIDA and NIAAA. Manualized individual Twelve-Step Facilitation has been demonstrated to be effective in well-controlled, randomized clinical trials, but still not widely practiced outside of clinical research settings. Recent evidence suggests that comprehensive face-to-face training, geared to the needs of 'real world' clinicians, significantly improves clinician's knowledge and ability to implement TSF effectively relative to exposure to manuals alone. However, these training methods are time consuming, expensive, and may not be feasible to train large numbers of clinicians and alternatives are needed to provide a broader menu of training options for training large numbers of 'real world' clinicians to use scientifically validated treatments such as TSF. Computer-based training is a promising alternative for training clinicians in TSF. The overall aim of this Phase I SBIR is to develop a prototype computer based package for training clinicians to use TSF techniques and to conduct a pilot feasibility study to evaluate the impact of this training protocol on the ability of substance abuse counselors to deliver TSF competently in comparison to clinicians who read the manual only. Phase I, if successful, would provide preliminary evidence that computer-based training in TSF is feasible and effective for real-world clinicians. Specific aims for Phase I include the following: 1. Develop a single-session prototype of the Computer-Based Training for Twelve Step Faciliation Therapy ('CBT for TSF") training package. If the project is successful, these materials will be the building blocks of a more comprehensive package covering the full TSF manual to be developed in Phase II. 2. Evaluate the impact of the prototype "CBT for TSF" training compared to exposure to the TSF manual alone. We will randomize 30 substance abuse clinicians to two groups. One group will receive only the TSF manual. The second group will complete a single prototype session of the "CBT for TSF" in addition to the manual. Outcome measures will be collected before and after training and include a multiple choice test of the clinicians' knowledge of TSF principles, as well as the clinicians' effectiveness and competence in deliverin 9 TSF as assessed by a role play task.